The Battle For Equality
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Salem knows it's a never ending battle.


Title: "The Battle For Equality"  
Author: Kat Lee  
Rating: PG/K+  
Summary: Salem knows it's a never ending battle.  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, names, codenames, places, items, fandoms, titles, and etc. are always © & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Any and all original characters and everything else is © & TM the author and may not be reproduced in any way without the author's express, written permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Salem sighed and kneaded his big, fluffy pillow. It was one of his few presents from the niece who didn't dote on him nearly as much as she should, or as any one should for that matter. He swished his long, black tail in his restlessness, hit another button on his remote, and sighed again. It seemed there was nothing on TV other than debates over equality!

He sighed yet again, hit a few more buttons, then turned his TV off, and shoved his remote off of his bed. The young Witch with whom he now had to share his bedroom thought it was her bed, but he knew better. Nothing was hers other than what he allowed her to have, and the TV and bed were both definitely his!

He stared at the ceiling while complaining to himself that its dullly painted tiles were infinitely more entertaining than anything on the television. It wasn't that he didn't feel for the gays, Lesbians, bisexuals, and any one else who couldn't love the one their hearts chose. Love was one of the few things in the world that shouldn't come with labels or requirements of any kind. It should simply be two hearts choosing each other and connecting.

But, unfortunately, just like everything else humans were determined to label love along with everything else and to hate those who chose to love differently in any way. What bothered Salem and made his tail twitch with irritation was that too many people tried to act like the endless battle for equality was something relatively new. Sure, most people admitted that the blacks and women had fought for equality back in the nineteenth century, but Salem was one of few beings who remembered well the earlier battles for equality and could count them back to almost the very beginning of time.

That battle was what had gotten him into trouble. The LGBT community was not the only one still struggling for equality. It was just that his people had been quieted. They had all gone through the same things the gays suffered now. They might not have been drugged by trucks, but they were burned at the stake and harassed by villagers with pitchforks every time they tried to settle down somewhere.

Unlike the gays who had hidden back during those times, they had come forward, going more into public then than any of them dared to step today. They had tried to show the humans that not all of them looked at the mortals as food and slaves. They had tried to form a peaceful existence with them, but every time they'd offered peace, the mortals had slammed them in their proverbial faces with hatred, fear, and any weapon they could find to be useful against their kind.

Salem kneaded his pillow more briskly, shutting his green eyes against the memories that swelled in his mind. His tail angrily whipped against the air. He had tried harder than almost anybody else amongst his people, but perhaps, he had not tried hard enough. Hadn't he, though? he wondered. How many deaths would it have taken? How many innocent lives lost in his battle to conquer the world so that his people would no longer be hurt would it have taken for him to finally admit that the sacrifices of his people were not worth a world where equality would never be?

Blacks and women might have reached the point where they possessed the same rights as white, human males. The LGBT community would one day get their right to marry across the world. But Supernatural beings, such as he and his family, such as it were with bitches who never treated him right, would never be looked upon as equals to the mortals. They would always be feared and hated. The humans would never stop trying to destroy them.

He had tried for so many centuries to conquer their world in belief that he could force equality, but he could see now, with a sad shake of his furry, ebony head, that it never would have worked. Equality couldn't be forced, and it couldn't be earned, despite what so many people of today's time thought. It could only be given from the heart. That was why, he knew, to this day, any one could go online and read about the pile up of rape statistics, why so many rich, white men were simply slapped on the wrist for taking a woman against her will, and why blacks were still occasionally being discovered after they'd been dragged by trucks in rural towns.

It was never going to happen, he thought sadly, reaching down for the remote and flipping the TV back on. The LGBT community would eventually earn their right to marry, but even then, there would remain too many humans in the world who would hate them for simply choosing to love their soul mates. There were too many people still who didn't want a woman in the Presidency (though he expected, now that there was a black President, the women wouldn't be too far behind). There were too many men who considered a woman less than themselves, as cattle or other property, and too many whites who disdainfully looked down their prim and supposedly proper noses at a person of colored skin.

Salem's furry lips and tail gave small twitches at that notion. Wouldn't the whites have a fit if any scientist tried to explain to them that their skin was actually colored whereas black was the very absence of any color? But it didn't matter, he thought, settling sadly back down. It would never matter. People would always hate what they feared because they were different, and as long as they had the free will to hate, equality would forever remain a dream.

Maybe he needed to try to take over the world again, he thought. If only he could rule the worlds, he'd make sure that there were never any more slaves and that no one of any species was ever hurt again because they were different from some one else. He'd force peace and as close to equality as either realm would ever know. But no, he thought, shaking his head in remorse. He'd never try to take over a world again or fight for equality any longer for he would never cause any more deaths.

**The End**


End file.
